Many consumers have multiple payment accounts (e.g., multiple credit cards). For example, a consumer may have a payment account that the consumer uses to pay for household items and another payment that the consumer uses to pay for business expenses.
In some instances, upon initiating an online payment transaction, a consumer may be redirected to a website of the financial institution that administers the consumer's multiple payment accounts. This website may display the account numbers of the consumer's multiple payment accounts and prompt the consumer to select the account number that corresponds to payment account that the consumer wants to use for the online payment transaction. Accordingly, to select the appropriate payment account, the consumer has to be able to identify the account number of that payment account. To do so, the consumer may have to spend time reviewing the account numbers of the multiple payment accounts. Further, because it may be difficult to distinguish between the account numbers, the consumer may sometimes select the wrong payment account, even if the consumer spends time carefully reviewing the account numbers.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods that enable consumers to conduct payment transactions more efficiently and effectively in situations where the consumer has multiple payment accounts.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.